fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Roy Crouse (SuperNatural)
Summary Roy Crouse is one of the Shadowy spirits of Waverley Asylum, Before Death he was not a patient but rather a previous co-owner. He died by Age but somehow he was able to keep his appearance of when he was 45 years old, fortunately he is one of the most notable and favoured phantom of Waverley hills or practically most of the ghosts in the U.S. due to his very friendly nature. He is known for helping expel with things such as things that freak them out. Appearance Roy stands at an unbelievable height of 7’6, (7’3 before death), He wears late 1800s clothing along with a Top hat, sometimes he is seen wearing a fedora, cowboy hat or A Blacker version of his top hat. His clothing seems to be light grey pants under a light-grey business robe, as he is a shadowy figure his clothing is in a dark grey. His eyes are White and glowing might be freaky to some people but is one of the things that makes him for noticeable than the other ghosts in the asylum as they’re eyes do not glow. Personality Roy has a friendly nature, often helpful and nice. His tone of his voice is often calm and rarely gets stressed or angered, which just strengthens his prominence to other people. He seems to favour and listen to opera, Choir and orchestral music. Personal Stats Alignment: Good Name: Roy Crouse, Mr. Crouse, Roy (NickName) Age: 57 (Age at Death), 193 (Now) Gender: Male Classification: A Gentle Giant Height: 7’6 (228.6 cm) Likes: Opera Music, Choir Music, Protecting visitors of his asylum, Other ghosts Threat Level: Safe to Low Threat+ Themes: Melancholy Hill Status: Deceased But Active Cause Of Death: Old Age Combat Stats Tier: 9-B to 9-A, Potentially High 8-C Powers And Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 4), Regeneration (Low to High-Mid) (Even Though he is a ghost and intangible, If there be any machinery or magic that can kill ghosts he will be back), Resurrection (A really special power for him, if he does die somehow in his ghost-life he can reincarnate himself a few minutes later just like nothing has ever happened, though he loses the memory of how he Was killed that time), Invisibility (A power of Many Ghosts, He can render himself invisible), Teleportation (He can teleport to different places from time to time), Intangibility (Every ghost has this ability), Resistance (Types 1, 2, 3, 5, and 6), Self-Sustenance, Possession (He can enter a living or dead body and regenerates its decomposing appearance to normal, he can also possess common vehicles such as cars and motorbikes), Absorption (Can absorb Fire, Energy or leftover magic as something that boosts up the power of his Stats), Statistics Amplification (Via absorption), Shapeshifting (He can render Himself to look like lots of things wether it be creatures, Humans, Animals or any other Figure), Explosion Manipulation (Roy did explain that when he absorbs to much energy/fire the power can become unstable and can randomly release itself anytime and could destroy a 3-floored House, including its basement.), Energy Manipulation (Slightly complicated but Roy has a chance to redirect the energy he absorbed into either defence or offence, such as creating an temporary force field and can blast his opponents away with an energy projectile), Energy Projection (See Energy Manipulation), Weapon Mastery (As a Poltergeist as well, he can manipulate weapons greater than an average person), Heat Manipulation (A way of him to make people know that his presence is beside them, by changing the temperature to being slightly warm), Ice Manipulation (There was this one time where his hand’s ectoplasm turned from white to glowing blue, and touched a lake and turned it to ice.), Matter Manipulation (There was a Creature Attacking helpless visitors near Waverley asylum, Roy appeared and grabbed the claws and slowly dematerialised the creature to nothing, another time he made a tree vanish into dust to open a passageway), Reality Warping (Special types of PolterGeists have this ability. There was this one time where he found the blurred out map of Waverley hills graveyard, he scribbled the common places of a graveyard and people saw as the graveyard started creating itself), Power Nullification (He can completely nullify the defensive and Offensive capabilities an individual possesses), Flight (Commonly ghosts have this, but when speeding up too fast he is physically seen as a glowing Ectoplasm Cloud moving at high speeds). Attack Potency: Wall Level to Small Building Level (With his explosion and energy manipulation he can easily destroy a wall into blowing up a house, though most of the time it is accidentally if he absorbs too much energy or fire), Potentially Large Building Level (As he explained too much absorption of energy even it it goes greatly out of its limit than normal, he could destroy an apartment building) Speed: Peak Human Top Travel Speed, Subsonic Top Flight Speed, Superhuman Attack And Reaction Speed Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Lifted up a yellow 1969 Camaro and lied it down as Defence/shield for an injured person) Striking Strength: Wall Level to Small Building Level (He did punch a metal wall open with ease, if he accidentally or intentionally absorbed energy that exceeds the out-of-bounds limit he could release all of the energy at the same time but the power creates an explosion enough to blow up a house or hardware store) Durability: Building Level (there was a time where a gang had the leader create a weapon and entered Waverley asylum, and did damage Roy but not strong enough to finish him off), normally City-Block Level (It is almost impossible to physically touch him or damage him but there are a few ways to do so) Stamina: '''God-Like (Ghosts Do Not really need any sleep or rest, but Roy likes to rest at-least weekly as he does explain that it felt comfortable and calming) Range: Standard Melee Range, over Several Meters (His Energy pulse and Limit explosion does cause the explosion to reach slightly far enough to demolish a house) Standard Equipment: Nearby equipment or liftable furniture as he never keeps any of them, otherwise none notable Intelligence: Likely Above Average (Even Though he does not really have much of intelligence about modern day devices, he is however a fast leaner as seen when he picks up a left phone almost Dead and examined it for awhile and realised the usage) Weakness: None Notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:SuperNatural Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Immortal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Possession Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Explosion Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Manipulation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Heat Users Category:Ice Users Category:Matter Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Flight Users